Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 August 2015
01:44 http://www.scottgames.com/4.jpg 01:45 ya ik it's just the end of fnaf... but hey who never wanted a sequel of an old game 01:46 btw i decided to do the shot tomorrow 01:47 won't hurt as much as my squeeze my arm to "tomorrow"... brb gotta keep building my character pack 01:52 NO PT COME BACK! 02:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tz010cCYzA 02:50 darn 02:56 dderrrrpppp 03:19 hi 03:48 pootispoot 03:53 HEYOOO 03:53 03:53 How we all doing tonight 03:54 Chillpeashooter ? 03:54 Wikia-Critic ? 03:54 Testosteron9374? 03:54 oh no 03:54 IRL 03:54 Some of my classmates are funsponges 03:54 am i in a alternate universe where chat is always DEAD 03:55 lol @Test 03:55 because they have billy-goats 03:56 lel 03:56 and some are also tomfool-ish 03:56 "I am (Fe)Male" ~ WC's Homepage 2015 03:56 fe76 = iron confirmed 03:56 Egad : Tomfoolery 03:56 yey 03:57 y0y 03:57 WC YOU SED U WANTED TO MEET AND GREET MEH 03:57 WAKE DA F00k UHP 03:57 duuuuhh 03:57 WIKIA-CRITIC 03:57 PEEENGAS 03:57 Poofy 03:57 can we rp 03:58 Uuuhhh 03:58 pls 03:58 maybe 03:58 Can we 03:58 I am extremely bored 03:58 Like 03:58 A goat in a box 03:59 yup 03:59 i'll make wealthy mccool return] 03:59 Hello 03:59 RS 03:59 Yeah? 03:59 yo 03:59 sicle 03:59 03:59 Yo 04:00 Hey, you say on your pages that you're a duded 04:00 But aren't you a girl? 04:00 (i'm not gonna) 04:00 Puffy is now a female kid 04:00 i just seen this on the net 04:00 "bovine spongiform encephalopathy" 04:00 Chysoberyl is male 04:00 Benitoite is female 04:00 lol @test 04:00 Okay 04:00 Chrysoberyl i mean 04:00 so 04:01 puffy is probably genderless (as in the fused character) 04:01 Puffy, Chrysoberyl and Benoite are just mushrooms with wigs lol 04:01 But hey, the gems 04:01 lookit them 04:01 #%*& you rs >:(:(" height="19" width="19"> 04:01 lol jk 04:02 lol 04:02 rs needs to go to gem school 04:02 to learn things 04:02 no, you need to go to jelly school 04:02 still 04:02 I WAS GONNA SAY THAT 04:02 FCK DIS 04:02 MIND READING WIZARD 04:02 That's not a jelly school. That's a Dunkin Donut's. 04:03 south park reference 04:03 Yah 04:03 Episode : The Hobbit 04:03 i loved that episode 04:03 i <3 south park 04:03 So do I 04:03 idc about south park really 04:03 :O 04:03 bib u 04:03 O.O 04:03 KILL HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM 04:03 (at least my 20 year old bro played south park: the stick of truth) 04:03 Puffy is genderless technically so he is not lesbo 04:04 l0l 04:04 *she 04:04 WAIT, your main OC is a dude, yet you say he is not a lesbo 04:04 never mind 04:04 omfg 04:04 rs 04:04 im used to writing "He" 04:04 I say "lezbo" instead of "lesbo" 04:04 lol 04:05 but you're a girl so i'm used to writing she 04:05 technically puffy is not g@y or l3zbo 04:05 Mm. I could go for some Dunkin Donut's. 04:05 Technically 04:05 im secretly confused about my s3xual identity 04:06 NOT 04:06 HAUHAUHAUHAU 04:06 oi 04:06 lol if i was gay i'd jump of a r00f 04:06 I has question 04:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tz010cCYzA 04:06 ? 04:07 do any of you wth does Amalia-tron even look like? 04:07 p00tis 04:08 POOTIS BIRD 04:08 wot 04:08 i'm trying some kind of royal purple for font color 04:08 don't, testosteron, there are enough purple tex ppl 04:08 this song 04:09 I m da poorpl goee 04:09 No, you're the Splatooner AKA 04:09 shoosh 04:09 okee 04:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_rGoAd9aPs amazing 04:12 :/ 04:14 lets bored... 04:16 ayyy WC 04:16 pffff 04:16 puffy pm 04:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nljG9cre6Dg 04:18 Wikia-Critic 04:18 PING 04:19 BA BA BA BA 04:19 BA BA BAAAAAAAAAAAa 04:20 BA BA BA BAAAAAAAA 04:20 BA BA BAAAAAAA 04:20 BABABABA 04:20 BABA BAAAAAAAAAAA 04:20 lets eat toast 04:20 BABABABA 04:20 nao 04:20 BABA BAAAAAAAAAAA 04:20 04:22 EAT SWEETS EVERY DAYYY! 04:23 lol 04:25 board 04:27 poopop 04:27 RP 04:27 Let's rp 04:27 kk 04:28 Sonya : -walking around, trying to be sneaky 04:30 (Cattail) : *adding new stuff to the Cattail Gigabuilding* 04:32 Stacy : hey Cattail, what are you doi-*hic*-ing?...s-sorry....I-I just drank m-my smoothie... 04:33 (Cattail) : Meh, adding stuff to the gigabuilding. *A bloonchipper from BTD5 is seen in the things Cattail is adding* 04:33 (that's a cameo) 04:34 i'm loling at a sonic unleashed ytp now 04:34 lol 04:35 Stacy : o-oh 04:35 PuffyMuffins : (to Ghost Pepper) So you see, I'm 2 people technically 04:35 (Ghost Pepper) : I... still don't understand.. 04:36 PuffyMuffins : Fine, I'll show you 04:36 PuffyMuffins : *unfusing* 04:36 Benitoite : See, I told you. 04:36 (Cattail) : Don't question me now 04:36 *A TF2 BLU sentry is also seen* 04:36 Chrysoberyl : We, told you *fuses with Benitoite * 04:36 PuffyMuffins : So... 04:37 (Ghost Pepper) : Wha.. da... I don't even know.. 04:38 PuffyMuffins : Good luck at work today *leaves the house* 04:38 (Peppy) : Hey mom! 04:38 (Ghost Pepper) : Hey Peppy! How was training today? 04:38 (Peppy) : AWESOME! I can't believe I'm being taught by the same guy who taught Dad! I'm gonna be SUPER TOUGH! 04:39 (Ghost Pepper) : You sure will 04:39 (Ghost Pepper) : I have to leave for work. You can go through the portal. Just be careful 04:39 (Peppy) : Okay! Bye mom! 04:40 (Ghost Pepper) : Bye Peppy, see you soon! 04:40 (Peppy) : *jumps in portal* 04:40 (Ghost Pepper) : *teleports to work* 04:40 dead chat 04:40 (PEancie) : hm.... -making something- 04:43 http://prntscr.com/7zncm1 noice 04:43 lol 04:44 you dont wanna see my desktop background 04:44 jk 04:48 you probably don't wanna too 04:49 lol 04:49 my desktop background is a small picture of markiplier with a weird expression 04:49 (or rather wacky.) 04:51 I AM 04:51 FLO BOT 04:51 lol 04:52 kk 04:52 btrp 04:53 k 2015 08 01